Three-dimensional (3D) imaging systems are increasingly being used in a wide variety of applications, such as automotive, industrial production, video games, computer graphics, robotic surgeries, consumer displays, surveillance videos, 3D modeling, real estate sales, and so on.
In a Time of Flight (TOF) 3D imaging system, distance to a 3D object is resolved based on the known speed of light by measuring the round-trip time it takes for a light signal to travel between a camera and the 3D object for each point of the image. Some exemplary applications of the TOF method may include advanced automotive applications, such as active pedestrian safety or pre-crash detection based on distance images in real time; tracking movements of humans, such as during interaction with games on video-game consoles; industrial machine vision to classify objects and help robots find the items, such as items on a conveyor belt, and so on.